candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitch/Candies
Black Timed Candy Glitch Sometimes in timed levels, the +5 on the extra time candies turn black. It seems to happen in the 7th column if it's 3 rows from the bottom. Jelly Fish Glitch There's a glitch in some jelly fish. When you make your move which will trigger the jelly fish, the jelly fish will carry out their actions and will end accordingly. If you wait for a minute, the game will give you no moves. Another thing is that the jelly fish in level 285 didn't eat the jelly behind the Icing (on Android and iOS), but this works properly now. Suggested Move Glitch This candy glitch happens when your computer lags. Some random candies glow, instead of the candies which can be matched. (From the picture you can see the purple one glowing instead of the pre-matched candy (the blue one). Sometimes, three candies of different colours can be highlighted but no match can be made. Similarly, when you have a shuffle and then a match immediately made after, there is a glitch where you have no more shuffles and there is the same case. This would make more sense than the other case, but still peculiar. However, you can make this glitch appear if you use Firefox browser to play Candy Crush Saga. Candy Frog does not appear glitch The candy frog occasionally does not appear. It can make levels that rely on them Insanely hard or even Impossible. Colour Bomb Mixed with Colour Bomb Glitch When matching a color bomb with any other special candy, the game freezes and you need to reload it. Colour Bomb Underneath Candy Glitch There is a glitch when you mix a colour bomb with another colour bomb that it rarely makes it so that the colour bomb does not disappear after destroying the whole board! No Mystery Eggs but having a result of a Mystery Egg Glitch There is a Glitch where in there are no Mystery Eggs in the board but giving a result of the mystery egg Evidence: Here Guide: (you must watch the video to understand this) *First Clip: when I match a yellow candy, it gives off 3-layered icing *Second Clip: when I combine a striped candy with a striped candy, it gives off a wrapped candy *Third Clip: when the combo moves on, a colour bomb is seen and it gives off a sachet *Fourth Clip: when the 4 yellow candies are matched, a striped candy is produced, but it gives another one under marmalade *Fifth Clip: Finishing Touch Coconut Wheel Glitch The coconut wheels freeze in mid-air during Sugar Crush. It always happens on level 253, and sometimes in higher ingredient levels. No Special Candy Formed By matching only Candy Bombs Glitch In level 334, a match of four or more using only candy bombs will only clear jelly and not create a special candy. This was fixed when Pudding Pagoda was released. This glitch can also occur when a four-in-a-row involving locked candies is formed using a conveyor belt, failing to yield a striped candy (mobile). Indestructible Candy Glitch Sometimes a glitch causes candies to be drawn where they shouldn't, and are therefore indestructible. Sources:The first video shows how the orange candy below the cherry just couldn't get destroyed by wrapped when it should be. The second video shows how no special candy effects could destroy the bomb. Only directly matching the bomb would destroy it. Empty Slots Glitch This glitch often happens in some levels, notably level 226, and sometimes in level 199. This glitch happens when some candies cannot fill up the empty slots, usually below liquorice dispensers, but can do so after a move is made. This glitch is one of the reasons why level 325 was very hard before the update. Chameleon candies acting like striped candies or wrapped candies Glitch Screenshot 2014-06-27-18-09-43.png|The rainbow candies become striped candies. Screenshot 2014-06-27-18-07-24.png|The rainbow candies become wrapped candies. In level 467, if the chameleon candies form a match of four, all the rainbow candies which are used in the formation become vertical striped candies. If the rainbow candies form a 'T', 'L' or a '+' shape, all the rainbow candies which are used in the formation become wrapped candies and instantly detonate, destroying the colour bombs around it. Colour bombs combined with any other candy causes the game to freeze and requires reloading. Special Candy Glitch In level 236 on Facebook, sometimes a candy glitches. E.g.: A special candy is set off, then turn into another candy, then another. This keeps going on, making you restart the level. In addition to that, none of the other special candies are set off, even if they are caught in the path of the glitched candy. If there is a colour bomb in the glitched candy, it is not set off, even though it progresses to the next candy; it vanishes. However, this issue is not common. Wrapped Candy Glitch Occasionally on mobile, when a wrapped candy blasts for a second time, after it disappears, the slot where the wrapped candy was may sometimes keep blank for 1~2 seconds before above candies fall and take the place. This can affect the cascade outcome since it is calculated immediately on mobile. It can be also dangerous for timed level as it "pauses" the cascades but you can't make any match. During that "pause" time, the timer still count down. Candy Bomb Unknown Number Glitch An unknown number on bomb meter, it seems to be a superposition of two numbers (here 5 and 6). Candy Bomb No Countdown Glitch No number on bomb meter. however, some players can imagine that it will detonate immediately but not, players still play normally. Special Candy Across Conveyors Glitch When trying to create a special candy across two conveyor belts (or two segments of the same conveyor), the result is as though a shorter match had been made. For instance, if five candies are matched, striped candy will form rather than a colour bomb. If one matches four candies in a row, they will be treated as an ordinary match, with no special candy resulting. This glitch has been reported in levels 914 and 1067. Candy Cannon Glitch This error often happens at Ingredient Dispenser. Ingredients can spawn very much at Ingredient Dispenser. This is a great error since it can help player to score very much. After level 1001 encounters this error, next levels are also same. Typically as level 1024 or level 1085, etc. Phantom Color Bomb Glitch BeforeSwapGlitch.jpg|Before AfterSwapGlitch.jpg|After (The color bomb is under the striped candy blast in the middle column and bottom row) On mobile, when mixing a striped candy with a color bomb, the combo will work, and the striped candy disappears like normal. However, a "phantom" color bomb appears where the original striped candy was. This color bomb cannot be set off, and vanishes after a few seconds. Candies Disappear Glitch Look at on column 9, row 4. Candy landing over a Removed Tile Glitch This happens mostly on PC version, when the candy cascading overflows. This glitch is very rare, but it happened on level 1180 pre-nerfed version. Striped candies appear instead of jelly fish during sugar crush On mobile, striped candies instead of jelly fish appear in jelly levels during sugar crush. Invisible candy Ingredients get converted Glitch This happens first in level 1247 where Jelly Fish appears in Ingredients levels. Since it is possible to have a jelly fish landing on an ingredient, it will do nothing when going alone. However, during a jelly fish combo, if it lands on an ingredient, the ingredient gets converted into special candy and be destroyed. Please report it 'here' if you found any glitches that relate to Candies.